


Night Magic

by levele3



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, BDSM, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Light BDSM, Sex Shop, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: Griselda King, owns and runs what is known professionally as an “adult pleasure store.”Her son Bog works there part-time when he’s not too busy working on his business degree, or working one of his other part-time jobs that help him pay for collage. A chance encounter with an irate customer means his life is about to get a lot more interesting!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/gifts), [EndoratheWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/gifts).



> Some of you may recognize the first few parts of this from a thing I posted on Tumblr ages ago, at least a year..  
> Well I've been working on it some more and decided to post it today!

Bog King sat behind the counter of his mother’s store reading the latest book in his favourite series, six-hundred plus pages of swords, slaughter, and sex. He didn’t mind working the odd shift for his mother, it was eight o’clock on a Monday night and maddeningly slow, he only had an hour until he had to close up shop. Griselda King ran what is known professionally as an “adult pleasure store” or to the layman, a sex shop. The store, _Night Magic_ , was sectioned off into different rooms of intensity so that someone looking for a corset or playful costume had to go no further than the front room. There was a room for erotic books and DVDs, one for bondage and BDSM, one with dildos and anal toys, and one for vibrators. They also had a small but well equipped section for Hen parties which consisted mostly of penis shaped straws and BRIDE buttons.  

At eight-thirty Bog was seriously considering closing the store early, doubtful there would be a sudden onslaught of people needing lube, when a bubbly blonde strolled in chatting away on her mobile.   

“Marianne’s bachelorette party is Friday night and I promised to pick up a few things” the girl on the phone said.

Bog shuddered, he hated the utterly American turn-of-phrase. The girl, true to her word, indeed began browsing the front room corner dedicated to the party decorations. He turned back to his book he only had about a page and a half before the end of the chapter. With any luck he could finish it before the girl was ready to make her purchase. 

He _would_ have finished the chapter but the blonde kept distracting him. She spent at least two minutes contemplating a deck of “truth or dare” cards, weighing the pros and cons of getting it with the person on the other end of her phone, before hanging it back up and moving on. 

“Ooh!!” she squealed with joy suddenly, causing Bog to look up losing his place on the page, _again_.

The penis straws, she had found the _glow-in-the-dark_ penis straws. 

“We have got to have some of these!!” she said grabbing a handful to carry around as she continued to browse.  

At eight fifty-five the girl had finally made her way over to the cash and unceremoniously dropped her wares on the counter.  

“Will that be all?” Bog asked once he’d rung up the purchase, his book abandoned, the chapter unfinished. 

The girl contemplated her answer for some time, emitting soft little hums of indecision. 

“Well, I really wanted to get one of these for my sister” she finally answered, pointing at the racks of corsets, “but I have no idea what to pick out for her. My sister is getting married and I wanted her to have something sexy for the wedding night.” She bites her lip and winks her cornflower blue eye at him.

The girl is far too perky for ten after nine at night and Bog just wants to go home and go to bed but his mother would hate it if he lost a sale on such an expensive item. They carried a variety of corsets in all shapes, sizes and colours that ranged in price from thirty dollars to a hundred and thirty dollars. 

“We offer gift certificates” Bog suggested helpfully, “that way your sister can come in and pick out her own.”

“Ooh!” she squealed, “that’s a great idea! Make it for seventy-five dollars please.” 

Bog felt as though he should have been wearing sunglasses for the smile that was flashed his way. Normal people did not have teeth that white.  

Bog gave her the total and she didn’t even bat an eye as she handed over her credit card. He gave no more thought to the perky blonde until the following Friday night when he was working again and a feisty brunette stormed into the shop demanding a refund for a gift certificate.

 


	2. Ch.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the overwhelming response!   
> Because I have so much already written this fic should have fairly regular updates for a little while.   
> Posting again today because I love you all!

“We dorn’t do refunds on gift certificates” Bog repeated for the third time, pointing at the clearly displayed sign sat on the desk for emphasis.   

He stood, leaning heavily on the desk, using his height to his advantage to try and intimidate the customer that was well on her way to ruing his night.

“Listen buddy, my sister got me this so I could buy “something sexy” for my wedding night, only problem is I just found my _ex_ -fiancé in _my_ bed with _another_ woman. Needless to say there isn’t going to _be_ a wedding.”  

She was also leaning on her side of the counter, perched up on her tippy-toes. Her breaths came in deep huffs after her little spiel. Her face was tilted up towards his, their noses almost touching, but Bog had to stick to policy.

An evil idea quickly formed in Bog’s mind with the ammunition she had just handed him. His lips curved upwards in a twisted mockery of a smile.

 “Well if yer _not_ gettin' married then may I recommend one of the items from another room might be of _more_ use to ye” he suggested lewdly, arching an eyebrow, and leaning back a bit. Bog loved playing the villain.

The woman’s eyes went wide with awe and rage as she glanced through the doorway no doubt catching sight of the toys that lay beyond. He watched her as she visibly gulped.  

Marianne paled at the thought, how dare this _man_ insinuate she needed a sex toy to be satisfied. Her initial reaction was anger but as she caught sight of something that the light hit _just_ right; she swallowed down her retort and felt her cheeks heat up.

Situated in a four sided glass cabinet, in clear view from where she stood, and resting on a deep red velvet pillow was the most intricate glass dildo Marianne had ever seen. She wanted to get a closer look at it but she could feel the attendant staring at her. _Judging her_.

“When will the owner be in next?” she asked haughtily, turning back to him, narrowing her eyes and flipping her fringe for dramatic effect.  

“She’ll be in tomorrow, we open at noon on Saturday’s.” Bog replied with a sneer, his accent coming out heavy.  

Feeling smug justification that the matter was settled Bog reclaimed his seat behind the counter, picked up his book from where it had been abandoned when the petite ball of fury had stormed in, and pointedly began to continue reading.  

 _How rude!_ Marianne knew she’d have to hold on to her anger for tonight, his boss was going to be getting an earful from her tomorrow. With one last glance in his direction Marianne was ready to storm her way out of the shop when she actually read the title of the book the clerk was reading.

The cover was blood red and depicted a silver sword crossed with an iron staff, Marianne knew that book, she had only just finished reading it herself, it was the second book in the _Crown of Thorns_ series, _Moon’s Wake_. 

She raised her eyebrow and tried to keep from showing how impressed she actually was.

“You read Lucas G. Walker?” Marianne asked, unable to hide her surprise.

Bog lowered his book and raised his eyebrows; “Aye” he said as neutrally as possible, not wanting to give her an inch, he had no idea if she was a fan or a hater.

The first book, _Night’s Reign_ had drawn Bog in so thoroughly there had been no chance for escape. The characters were well formed and relatable and the plot moved at a natural pace. Each chapter was from a different character’s perspective, there were six main ones so far but there were rumors the next book would start with a POV not yet done.

“How far in are you?” she asked, eyes back on the book, trying to gage his place.

Bog released a heavy sigh, “I’ve only got about a 150 pages left, trying to finish it before the next one comes out.”

She silently nodded her head in understanding. 

Marianne remembered well the first time she read _Night’s Reign_ and how she had compared herself to one of the main female characters, Thalassa, and her then-fiancé to the charming and suave Emerald Duke, Orlando. But just like her counterpart Marianne found out the hard way there is more to relationships than just someone’s attractiveness. 

Unable to resist having the last word here tonight, Marianne decided to bring out the big guns; “You know the whole series is basically a rip off of Greek Mythology, right?” she remarked, her eyebrow arched.

“What?” his face fell from the superior sneer to a disbelieving frown. “Prove it” he challenged.

“Okay, so the Sun King is a cross between Zeus and Midas, Orlando is basically Narcissus, and the Iron King is Hades.” Marianne rhymed off watching as the guy behind the counter’s face fell.

“Shall I continue?” She asked mockingly. 

He shook his head solemnly. His favourite series which he had praised so high for being original had been thrown from its pedestal by a pint-sized fairy. 

“So noon” Marianne said, flashing her teeth at the poor guy behind the counter who had suffered her rage.

Bog blinked for a moment, not sure what had happened to the conversation they’d been having. 

“Aye, noon” he agreed.

“Great, thanks” she spun on her heel and marched from the store.

Bog almost felt sorry for the girl, their little argument had been fun but the woman didn’t stand a chance against Griselda King. She would not be getting her refund. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author of the book series Bog and Marianne read, Lucas G. Walker is a reference to George Lucas. It's plot is basically that of Strange Magic except drawn out over three books and no love potion...   
> I'll keep making references to it throughout, in a life-imitates-art-imitates-life kind of way...   
> This fic's got layers..


	3. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lofe for this rather self-indulgent fic :)

The bell tinkled above the door when Bog entered _Night Magic_ around two in the afternoon the day following his Friday nightshift. He had _finally_ finished his book, and thoughts of the customer who had otherwise ruined his Friday night were long gone.

Therefore Bog, hands full with a large box of deliveries for the store, was unprepared when the petite brunette exited the changing room wearing low-riding dark-wash jeans and a perfectly fitted purple and black corset.

“What do you think about this one Griselda?” she asked doing a spin, only to stop when she realised Griselda was nowhere in sight.  

She stopped facing towards the door, where they were both met with instant recognition.

“You” they both said at the same time, Marianne pointing an accusing finger. Bog’s mouth went rather dry and he lost the grip on the box, sending it crashing to the floor.  

While Bog was doing a wonderful impression of a goldfish his mother made her entrance from the back room and began fawning over the woman who immediately bounced back into model-mode, striking a pose. 

“Yes, Marianne, dear this one is a much better fit, and I love the colour!”  Griselda gushed.

Griselda beamed broadly at the young woman who was sporting her own smile of confidence. She just wanted to make the world a better place and that started with love. Griselda knew it was important to love oneself before gifting that love to another. She knew, the young woman who entered her shop just needed to see how sexy and wonderful she already was, before finding someone to share that with.

Marianne, bless her heart had started off strong complaining about Bog’s rude behaviour the night before, which Griselda intended to have a word with him about, but she quickly broke down into tears when retelling her reason why she wanted the refund. That was when Griselda had calmly explained to the young woman she didn’t need a man to own “something sexy” and she should use the gift certificate for its intended purpose and pick up something nice for herself. 

The brunette had a great figure, and it was only a short time before the two women were having fun with Marianne’s fashion show of corsets.

“Honey you were made to wear one of these” Griselda cooed, “and it even matches your eye make-up.”

Marianne was not the same person she had been when she had walked into _Night Magic_ just hours ago. There was a new spring in her step, a twinkle to her eye, and she couldn’t be sure but she’d swear she was smiling! _Magical girl transformation sequence complete!_ Of course it wasn’t, these were all just decoration, the person underneath still needed mental and emotional healing as well. 

“Thank-you Griselda, for everything, I really needed this.” Marianne gave her sincere thanks and leaned down to hug the shorter woman.

“I guess I should probably go change” Marianne said, suddenly self-conscious, the male clerk was still looking at her oddly.

“Nah, here let me rip the tag off, you can wear it out of the store” Griselda said with a dismissive gesture that concluded with her doing just that. “Don’t want to let this look go to waste now do we?”

The older woman gave Marianne a rather cheeky smile before turning on her heel to confront her son.

“Bohdan Alexander King, if this young lady is to be believed, and I am inclined to believe her, you were extremely rude and unhelpful to her last night and I demand you apologize to her immediately.”

Bog was not mentally present in the shop, he had got lost admiring the goddess who, for some reason unknown to him, had decided to grace him with her presence. He was having a hard time reconciling the radiant woman before him with the customer from the night before. It was like she had woken up with a new personality. He didn’t think he would have refused this woman anything, policy or not. There was a new sure-footedness to her confidence and, it might have been the heeled boots but, she even seemed taller.

It wasn’t until the impact of his full name broke through the fog in his brain he realized he might have been staring a little bit longer than one might consider decent. 

Bog blinked a few times as he woke from his daze and turned his menacing glare towards his mother.

 “What” he growled in shock.  

He was a grown-ass man of 36, and here was his mother demanding an apology from him, in the presence of a very attractive woman no less.

He had not had time to admire her properly the night before what with her barging into the shop clearly itching for a fight, and not really giving him a chance to be polite. Her rage had sparked his but the fact remained, she had been rude first. Then Bog remembered her reasons for coming and felt guilty, Bog knew something about heart-break after all and what it had done to him. Her request hadn’t been that unreasonable and he could have handled the situation more calmly as no doubt his mother had. The insinuations he’d made, he gave an inward shudder, this woman, _any_ woman deserved to be treated better. 

Bog cleared his throat, “Ah’m sorry Miss-”

“Marianne, her _name_ is Marianne” Griselda hissed, punching her son lightly on the arm. 

"Ow" he hissed under his breath, glowering at his mother and rubbing his arm.  

He turned back towards the woman.

“Marianne” Bog growled the woman’s name in slight irritation at his mother’s meddling, which the woman – _Marianne_ \- appeared to suffer a physical reaction to.

“Ah apologize for my callousness last night” Bog stumbled though the words, he suddenly couldn’t get them out fast enough. Bog finished with an awkward nod of his head, rocking back and forth on his feet while his fingers twitched. 

Marianne gave the man an appraising look, taking in his full height. _What happened to the snarky man she’d argued with last night?_   He was suddenly all awkward apology and it was kind of _cute_. Marianne felt a blush rise to her cheeks. His eyes sparkled a bright blue, and she found the way his short black hair fell into his eyes to be rather sexy. It was beginning to turn grey at the roots but there was no sign of it thinning. His long, pointed chin was outlined in rough stubble as though he had skipped his morning shave.   

A throaty cough brought Marianne back to reality. She had been staring for far too long.

“Apology accepted” she said with her own shy smile. Marianne shrugged her shoulders as if to brush it off, like it wasn’t a big deal. Of course it actually meant a lot to her, touched a part of her that was broken. Not to mention the way he’d said her name.

Griselda looked back and forth between Marianne and her son, satisfied with the apology, but there seemed to be something else going on between them. She grinned as a wicked plan formed inside her brain. Bog had had lots of healing time between his devastating break up and now, but Marianne’s pain was still fresh. She would give them time to work things out on their own, but not without a little help.

Griselda clapped her hands loudly together making the two people before her jump.

“Well I’m glad we got that sorted, now for the important stuff. Marianne, honey, how would you like to work here?” Griselda proposed, dropping her bomb.

“What?” Bog and Marianne asked at the same time, both turning to face the older woman with shock.  

“I mean yes!” Marianne said a bright smile on her face.

The two women had discussed many things in the short time Marianne had been in the shop. Including the fact Marianne had never really had a job before as she was just expected to take over her father’s business in what was very much a place of honour rather than one that involved actual work. 

Marianne had also gotten a better look at the encased glass dildo which was even more beautiful up close. Griselda had told her it had been made by a glass-maker friend of hers, a woman named Plum who owned her own glassware shop and made all her own stock. The item had been painstakingly hand painted with tiny pink flowers and delicate green vines and leaves. A little placard in front of the dildo simply read “ _The Primrose_.”

“It’s beautiful” Marianne had whispered reverently.

Griselda had replied with a curt, “hey it’s not just a dick, but a piece of art.”

At the tender age of 24 Marianne found herself beyond excited for her first job, and she knew just what she was going to buy with her first paycheque!

As Bog rang in her purchase, taking great care with the piece of paper that had caused him so much grief the night before he found his voice again. 

“Ah also want to thank you, for not spoiling the end of the book” Bog managed to get out, even as he stumbled over his words again, bringing his free hand up to rub nervously over the back of his neck.

“Oh, you’re welcome” Marianne tried to brush it off, like it wasn’t a big deal. She had only wanted a little revenge at the time, she didn’t want to ruin they guys life. 

“So, I have a question for you” Bog was suddenly serious, “if you think the Iron King is Hades, does that make Princess Eos, Persephone? He did kidnap her after all.”

Marianne made a face, scrunching her nose in disgust, “really, after that last chapter, I thought it would be obvious.”  

Bog rubbed his forehead in confusion before realisation dawned on him, “what, Thalassa?”

“Yeah, I mean that whole duel scene was basically a metaphor for sex, those two should just fuck already.” Marianne explained, blushing slightly with her crass words.

Bog’s confusion returned, “But they’ve both been wronged by love.”

“I didn’t say they’d fall in love” Marianne stated, “Thalassa did what she set out to do, which was rescue her sister from the “evil” clutches of the Iron King but what she doesn’t know and the reader does is Orlando is on his way with an army intending to destroy the Iron Kingdom and win back the hand of Thalassa and claim her father’s throne for himself, which we both know is _never_ going to happen. So when he does rear his ugly head the two former enemies will join forces to show a united front against Orlando’s invading army, and just when it looks like they are going to lose the battle, Eos’ betrothed will show up with _his_ army and turn the tide. Damn I’m good.” Marianne smiled with satisfaction.

She’d read too many books, had seen too many movies not to know how this series was going to end. Probably with a big double wedding, Marianne thought, where both princesses marry their kings and they all live happily ever after. The thought made her gut twist unpleasantly. As suddenly as it had come her good mood evaporated. 

“Do you work tomorrow?” Marianne asked, trying to sound cheery but falling short.

“Yeah, mum needs me to cover the night shift” Bog answered, unsure of where he stood with this woman. She seemed to shift moods quickly. He then chastised himself for being callous again, _she’s going through a break-up ye great arse, you remember what that’s like, don’t ye_? 

 _His mum? Oh yeah_! Marianne kept forgetting Griselda was his mother, and her new boss!

“Great, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow” with a smile and one last wave to Griselda, Marianne was out the door and ready to begin her new adventure.

Bog watched Marianne leave, unaware a returning smile was on his face. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to how I imagine Marianne's corset and "The Primrose" might look   
> Corset: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/517914025883769902/ 
> 
> Dildo: https://www.latienditasexual.com/dildos-venta-sexual-sex-shop/1151-dildo-de-cristal-icicles-no-21-dildo-17cm-estimulacion-anal-y-vaginal-dildo-cristal-flores-sexo-anal-y-vaginal-juguete-sexual.html


	4. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter contains (hopefully accurate) descriptions of sex including masturbation (female and male) and porn watching. Mild mentions of kinks.  
> If these things offend you I suggest you skip this chapter.

Heavy breathing and needy moans filled Marianne’s apartment as she teased herself with her new toy. She rubbed the glass dildo down between her slick folds, back up over her clit, and down again so that the head teased at her entrance. 

It had been almost a month since she had started working at _Night Magic_ , an adult pleasure store run by a feisty older woman, Griselda, whom Marianne had made an instant connection with. 

Marianne’s hips jolted up off the bed as she slowly slid the glass phallus inside her. _The Primrose_ it was called, because of the design on it. A sharp hiss and a deep growl came from Marianne’s computer speakers and she opened her eyes again to watch the man on the screen jerkoff. She didn’t usually watch porn videos to get off to, often finding them tasteless and vulgar.

Marianne had a whole shelf on her book case dedicated to erotic novels and failing that there was always fanfiction for the _Crown of Thorns_ book series she was so into. She shipped Iron/Thalassa so hard, and while she would never admit it out loud actually did want the two characters to not just fuck and play house, but actually fall in love with one another.

The heavy breathing on the screen rivaled her own, and Marianne watched enraptured as the man on the screen pumped his hard cock with one hand and cupped his balls with the other. The user’s ID handle was king_of_kink, and he only had five videos, all of them dated two years previous. Marianne had been drawn to his aesthetic. He had come into view wearing a black leather kilt with silver chains draped across the front of it. His chest and shoulders were broad, but his waist became narrow. In some of the videos he wore a black, studded leather motorcycle jacket, in other’s he was shirtless and had on black nipple clamps. 

In the video she was watching now he tugged on the chain that hung between his nipples and let out another, very sexy, hiss. Marianne moaned and licked her lips. The user never showed his face, and Marianne was okay with that, she respected his need for anonymity. The guy probably had a life, a real job. He sure as hell didn’t get paid for his stint as an amateur porn performer. Sometimes his stubble lined chin dipped into the frame making Marianne’s pulse jolt in her groin.

She also had the impression that he worked out or did heavy lifting as part of his job because both his chest and arms were nicely toned, as well as heavily inked with Celtic and floral designs. And while he didn’t quite have a six pack it looked like he was only a few crunches away from obtaining one.  Marianne bit her lip and fisted her free hand in her bed sheets, oh how she wanted to rake her nails down his chest. It had just the right amount of hair on it for her liking.

Marianne focused on the video, matching the pace of his hand with hers. She whimpered as the designs on the glass cock rubbed against her in all the right ways, Mr. king_of_kink added some lube to his hand, his beautiful erection being hidden temporarily by the sexy leather kilt. Marilyn Manson’s cover of _Tainted Love_ played in the background of the guy’s video. He slipped his hand back under the kilt, but didn’t lift it right away, teasing his audience.

He groaned deep as he pleasured himself and he tossed his head back exposing the long line of his throat. Marianne whimpered at the visual loss. But imaging it was almost as good.

“Damn tease” she hissed at her computer.

 Even though he couldn’t have heard her a dark chuckle escaped his lips and Marianne watched as his prominent Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with the motion.  He lifted the kilt once more and she was treated to the sight of his leaking head. Marianne licked at the air before licking her lips, _fuck_! Never had she wanted so badly to take a cock in her mouth. The very thought of sucking on this one had her gushing wet.

Marianne had acquired a new kink for guys in kilts and had tried to convince herself it had nothing to do with the son of _Night Magic’_ s owner, who had a Scottish lit to his voice, especially when he got embarrassed, angry or annoyed. Usually Marianne was the cause for one or all three of these reactions depending on the day. She had never seen Bog in a kilt, though that didn’t stop her from imagining it. He usually wore tight fitting black jeans that did wonders for his long legs and round ass. He also favoured long sleeved shirts under his t-shirts.

Marianne tried to toss the image of Bog from her mind and focus more on the man in the video. He was going to come soon. Marianne knew his tell now; she had watched all his other videos. She picked up her pace, desperate to match his, she used her other hand to rub hard circles around her clit, _yes, yes! Just a little more_.  There!

The explosion of pleasure Marianne experienced sent shock waves through her whole body and she growled and whimpered a bit as the guy in the video came with a shout that was followed by a string of curses, which she guessed were probably in Gaelic. For a moment his head dropped down into the frame, but his face was hidden behind a curtain of long black hair. His chest rose and fell rapidly. The last thing Marianne saw before the screen went black was his large hand reaching out to turn off the video feed, a large silver skull ring adorned his left forefinger. 

Marianne flopped back down on to her bed after putting away her laptop and just laid there naked as she cooled down. She felt absolutely spent. Blissfully free and blank. She had thought finding someone else to fixate on would stop the intrusive and utterly inappropriate thoughts she’d been having about her boss’ son but he still managed to sneak into her day dreams and fantasy’s. The other night she had _actually_ dreamed about him. She had woken up absolutely dripping wet. It was a good thing he only worked part-time at the store, she didn’t think she could make it through her shifts if she had to work with him every day. Even the CoT fanfiction was a danger zone now, Marianne had started picturing Bog as the fearsome-but-not-evil-just-misunderstood Iron King.  

Which reminded her, a new author had started posting lots of naughty scenarios between Thalassa and the Iron King, and they were the hottest things she had ever read!  

Marianne went by QueenofShadows in most places online, including her favourite fan-fiction sites. She had dappled a bit herself in the writing, but mostly liked to read other people’s works. This new author declared themselves to be Iron­-Brambles. They certainly seemed to have a very good imagination Marianne thought as she browsed the _Crown of Thorns_ tag for their latest fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr a little while I ago I made a post about having just wrote the hottest thing I had ever written.  
> ^^^ this was that^^^  
> Agree or disagree ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Ch. 4

Marianne was seated behind the counter at _Night Magic_ , the third and final book in the _Crown of Thorns_ series, hot of the press, resting in her hands, _Shadow Razer_. The cover was black, a silver scythe etched onto it, the curve of the blade partially eclipsing the golden sun symbol of Thalassa’s kingdom. It had indeed started with a new POV, that of Prince Sonjay, the long-time betrothed of Eos who had been sailing to his Kingdom for their wedding when she had been so rudely abducted and held for ransom by the Iron King. Marianne was just turning the page to start chapter two when the bell above the shop’s door chimed alerting her to an incoming customer.

Reluctantly, but with a polite smile, Marianne closed her book and looked up.

“Hello, and welcome to _Night Magic_. Is there anything I can help you with today?”

“Oh, you’re cute. I mean, Griselda _said_ you were cute, but you really, really are!” The eccentrically dressed woman said as she moved into the shop. 

She had smooth dark skin and her long black hair was done up in dreadlocks, her curvaceous body draped in long flowy fabrics in deep blues and purple. Marianne had no idea if the woman was wearing an actual dress or if it was just a lot of strategically placed scarves. She had glittery gold Roman sandals on her feet and oversized gold hooped earrings hung from her ears. She carried a plain wooden box in her hands.

Marianne continued to stare at the outlandishly dressed woman, just kind of taking her in. The words “who are you” going round and around in her brain but not being able to make it to her mouth.

“Oh!” the woman said, as if she had been shocked into remembering, “oh dear, didn’t Griselda tell you I was coming? I’m Plum, her glass-blower friend. I’m here to replace the piece you sold a week ago.”

“Oh!” Marianne said in return shock, and she could instantly feel her face heating up. This was the woman who made the beautiful glass dicks.

“Each piece is 100% unique you know” Plum explained as the two women now walked together toward the interior of the shop.

“Griselda wouldn’t tell me which piece she sold; just that she needed a replacement.” 

Plum gasped aloud and drew back when she saw the empty display case, clutching at her dress? Shall? Really what was the woman wearing?? Her already large brown eyes had gone even wider.

She pointed towards it with a shaky finger, “the- _The Primrose_ , she sold _The Primrose_? To who? When?”

Suddenly she gripped the front of Marianne’s t-shirt, purple with the store’s logo on it, and begged her for answers.

“I-I ah, can’t tell you who we sold it to. That information is private, but we sold it last week. I believe Griselda called you right away.” Marianne stammered out hoping Plum wouldn’t notice how nervous she was.

“Damn” Plum said, releasing Marianne from her clutches and snapping her fingers like a villain thwarted. 

“Ah, why. What was so special about _The Primrose_?” Marianne asked as she unlocked the display case, not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

“Well it’s a bit of a long story and not really mine to tell” Plum said, faking modesty. Marianne could tell Plum really wanted to spill the beans on this.

The other woman shook her head in dismay.

“The short version is it was commissioned as a gift for someone, and ended up sitting in that display case for damn near two years!” Plum said with a bit of a snarl.

“Who commissioned it?” Marianne asked before she could stop herself. 

Plum looked at her, eyes wide in surprise, “you were listening to me?” she sounded in awe as though that didn’t happen very often, or that she had forgotten Marianne was present at all.

“Yes?” Marianne said, uncertainty turning it into a question.

Plum narrowed her eyes at the younger woman, “I can’t tell you that” she said with a gleeful twist to her lips and a dangerous twinkle in her deep dark eyes.

The faint echo of Marianne’s earlier words coming back to haunt her.

Plum suddenly became perky again, trading in her mysterious air for happy-go-lucky vibes, “but what I can tell you is Grissy and I had a friendly little bet on! I believed whoever bought _The Primrose_ would end up falling in love with the person who commissioned it.”  

Marianne snorted, what a ridiculous notion. A magical glass dildo that made you fall in love with the person who commissioned it? It sounded like the plot of an erotica version of Cinderella.

Plum gave a dreamy, romantic sigh as she pulled _The Primroses’_ replacement from her box.

“I call this one, _The Orchid_!” she let out a manic giggle. 

The fine glass had long clean lines of purple down it and had bumps and ridges built into it.

“It’s beautiful, you make truly functional art.” Marianne complemented.

“Oh that’s nothing” Plum said with a dismissive gesture, “you should stop by my shop some time.”

Marianne assured the woman she would before Plum turned tail and made for the exit. Marianne didn’t see the curious side-long glance Plum threw her way before leaving the shop.


	6. Ch. 5

Marianne had only just picked up her book again, and the door had barely had time to close behind Plum when it was flung open again as Bog burst his way into the shop, sending the little bell above the shop door into a frenzy.

“What the hell did that Devil-Witch want!” he growled as he stomped his way down the three small steps. His face marred by even more of a scowl than usual.

“Good afternoon to you too” Marianne muttered under her breath, not looking up from her page.

“What?” he snarled, turning his head towards her so quickly she heard it crack.

 Marianne huffed a sigh, rolled her eyes and closed her book once more setting it on the counter.

“She was here to replace a product of hers we sold” Marianne said as calmly as she could manage, though her anger simmered just below the surface.

Honestly, he just made her blood boil. She either wanted to fuck him or fight him, it seemed like there was no in-between. 

He instantly seemed to calm at Marianne’s logical answer. “Oh, what did we, sell?”

Marianne watched as Bog turned his head and looked dead straight at the glass display case, his voice stopped. 

It was gone. The damn bloody thing was gone. The damn thing had haunted him for the last two years and now it was just _gone_. He thought he would feel more relieved. The bane of his existence gone forever. The reminder of the worst mistake of his life. No more.  

He turned back towards Marianne and anger flashed in his blue eyes.

“When” he demanded.

Marianne was so shocked by his outburst she didn’t hesitate, “last week.”

Last week? Had the display case really sat empty for a whole week and he hadn’t noticed? And now that he knew of the absence he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Who” he asked, a little more gently.

Marianne shook her head, “Bog, you know I can’t-”

“Tell me, I know. Just, was it a regular, or someone you didn’t know? Please, at least tell me that?” tears brimmed his blue eyes, pleading with her, his voice had turned very soft.

Marianne shook her head again. If he really wanted to know he could look in the store’s books and there he would find her name next to the illustrious purchase. She thought she knew now who had commissioned the exquisite piece. Marianne had to close her own eyes to keep herself from crying. 

Bog had frightened her with his outburst, but she wouldn’t let him know she’d been rattled. She didn’t open her eyes until she heard him walk away, a defeated sigh on his lips. He dragged his heavy booted feet as he made his way to the storage room, where Bog threw himself into his work. For a short time only the sounds of boxes being moved around and some light huffing could be heard.   

Marianne had about twenty minutes of relatively peaceful reading time, before a thump and a crash in the storage room pulled her from her book. A string of swear words followed both in English and Gaelic, all of them heavily accent. Marianne exhaled forcefully and closed her book once more to go check on her boss’ son. It was just getting to a good part too, Thalassa and Ivan (the Iron King’s real name) were doing the ‘longing glances’ thing that had Marianne curling her toes and laughing evilly.

As Marianne neared the storage room a strong sent of citrus hit her nose.

“Why does it smell like oranges in here?” Marianne asked, crinkling her nose as she entered the storage room.

Her question was quickly answered by the scene before her. Bog stood near the centre of the small, cramped space, a scowl on his face that rivaled all others she had seen. A whole box of broken bottles of citrus scented lube lay at his feet. Bog’s large hands were covered in the clear gel. It was also all over his steel toed boots, the tiled floor, and some of it had even splashed up on to his jeans. In short; it was a mess!

 Marianne was quick to bring her hand up to cover her mouth, but it didn’t stop the snort from escaping through her nose. Bog turned his murderous glare on her, his blue eyes hidden in the shadows of his furrowed brow, his lips pulled back in an animalistic snarl, exposing his crooked teeth. He emitted a soft growl that started in his chest and worked its way up his throat that had Marianne trying not to show how it affected her.      

“Go ahead. Laugh!” he demanded with a growl.

With that Marianne did laugh. She removed the hand covering her mouth, opting to clutch her side instead, letting out a long hard laugh that lasted a full minute and had her wiping tears from her eyes at the end.

At some point Bog had started laughing too. It was a deep rough laugh that seemed long disused. Bog knew his mother would kill him for the loss of product and profit, but he couldn’t help laughing. He gave his hands a shake trying to dislodge some of the excess lube.

“Come on” Marianne said at last, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Aye” Bog agreed, a hint of laughter still present in his gruff voice.  

Careful to avoid the slippery spots on the floor the coworkers made their way out of the storage room, through the main part of the shop, and up a side staircase that led to a second floor. Marianne only paused to flip the OPEN sign to read BACK IN 5 MINS. The second floor of the shop was a big open room that Griselda rented out to guest lecturers who would come and give informative sex talks, or local erotic and romance novelist to do readings. This week they were hosting a talk on BDSM for beginners. Marianne was thinking about going if only to become more informed and to use the knowledge to help sell products she otherwise knew nothing about.

The upstairs also had a small bathroom, just a toilet and a sink that patrons of the shop or events could use. It was a tight fit with both of them in there but Marianne had to turn on the taps for Bog, or else they would be covered in the slobbery, sweet smelling goop as well.

It felt good, Marianne running her hands over his own, especially when she pushed her fingers in between his. Bog had to work hard to control his breathing. He had become light-headed and his eyes slipped closed. He let his head fall forward slightly.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice soft and full of tenderness.

Bog had to swallow down a groan. This woman had been nothing but nice to him. Sure she may tease him from time to time, but it was no worse than anything he said to her. Now here she was helping him clean up his mess that he had made in his own fit of anger, right after being rude to her once again.

“Ah’m sorry” he choked out.

“What?” Marianne asked, slightly confused.

“Ah’m sorry, aboot earlier. Ah’ve been nothing but a right git and yoo, an’ yoo’ve been very kind to help me.” Bog admitted. He felt his cheeks warm, but if Marianne noticed his blush she made no comment. 

He was suffering from having very indecent thoughts about his co-worker. It was difficult not to, in the cramped, intimate, space of the tiny bathroom. Bog imagined her sliding over to stand in front of him, and pressing her back against the sink. He wanted to kiss her until she begged him to take her, right here in the bathroom. He opened his eyes with a flash and caught the reflection of his heated look in the mirrored cabinet above the sink. He had grown hard thinking about her. Now he just felt ashamed.  

Even if Marianne was the type of girl who had wild semi-public sex, or one-night-stands, he doubted she would choose to do those things with someone who looked like him.

“All done” Marianne said, turning off the taps and drying her hands on some paper towel.

She hoped Bog didn’t notice her bright red flush. Running her hands over and in-between Bog’s hands had been surprisingly stimulating. He had nice long fingers and large hands that she imagined would cup her breast or rear nicely. She had become wet. In that moment Marianne believed Bog could have asked anything of her and she would have submitted. 

Marianne pointed her thumb at the door, “let’s go clean up the storage room now, before your mother gets here.”

“Good idea, good idea” Bog said nodding. “Ah, Ah’ll be down in a minute.”  

Marianne was hardly out the door of the bathroom when Bog shut it firmly. He even flicked the lock on the door.   

Marianne glared at the door for a second before thumping loudly down the stairs. Obviously Bog needed to use the bathroom, but he didn’t have to be so rude about it. Marianne huffed as she made her way down the stairs. Bog was rude to her, apologized for being rude, and then was rude again! She didn’t understand it.


	7. Ch. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for encouraging me to update this fic. I have not forgotten about it, you, or this wonderfully strange fandom!   
> Love, level

Bog groaned through gritted teeth and slapped his right hand against the wall as he felt a familiar tightening in his balls. 

At first he had tried, oh he had tried, to erase the image of Marianne from his mind, to shake loose the tingling residue of her touch. He just couldn’t. Every time he’d closed his eyes she was there, standing in front of him, not beside him as she had been. He imagined his lips on her neck, her (in his opinion) perfect ass grinding against his erection. Being around Marianne was certainly an exercise in self-control. It was something Bog had a lot of; he was no kind of monster when it came to women and their safety. It was just literally everything about her turned him on.   

He always imagined Marianne in a position of power. Even as he pictured her on her knees, his throbbing cock in her mouth, she was the one in charge. Bog never understood how other guys thought it was a power move. You were literally putting the most venerable part of your body in someone’s mouth, with teeth. It was akin to an animal baring their neck in submission. 

Bog pumped his hand a little faster until he couldn’t take it anymore. He stifled a shout as he came, trying to imagine what his name would sound like coming from Marianne. He felt bad about leaving Marianne alone to clean up the mess downstairs but now he had his own mess to clean up. Bog scowled in disgust at his slick-coated fingers. Why did he always have to be attracted to the women who would never want him back?

 

***

Marianne had most of the mess in the storage room cleaned up when she heard someone come in behind her, she turned expecting to see Bog but found Griselda in the doorway instead.

“Here, help me with these” Griselda said, carrying in two small boxes.

Marianne took the boxes and immediately opened one.

“Does this stuff really work?” Marianne asked, inspecting the package she was holding with a critical eye. 

“Ah, who knows” Griselda said with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

It was a new product she had ordered on a trial basis, a clitoral pleasure gel.

“You could always try it out and let me know” the older woman said with a suggestive wiggle of her brow.  

For a moment Marianne looked scandalized, she felt her face flush from embarrassment. Even though she knew Griselda was only (mostly) joking with her Marianne still felt like she shouldn’t be talking about sex things in public like that. Part of her realized the ridiculousness of it all; she was working in a sex shop for crying out loud! Marianne felt her resolve; she would just have to get over it.

“Maybe I will” Marianne said, pitching her voice to a seductive tone just as Bog walked in the storage room door.  

Marianne turned her head to watch him enter. He stood in the doorway of the storage room, looking cool, calm, and casual. His shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows exposing his forearms to her for the first time. Marianne’s eyes nearly fell out her head; he had tattoos, and not just a few, his arms were covered! The detail looked amazing and Marianne wanted to inspect it closer. She couldn’t stop staring at his arms.

“You, ah, you didn’t come across a ring by chance, did you?” he asked, rubbing his hands together nervously, “Ah’ve seemed to ‘ave lost mine. It must ‘ave slipped off my finger.”

“No, I didn’t” Marianne said truthfully, “but I can help you look.”

It didn’t take very long. Marianne found the ring, still covered in lube. 

“Here it is!” Marianne hollered in triumph, holding the ring aloft.

Bog had been searching out in the shop just in case it had rolled out there. He really hadn’t felt it slip off his finger. The ring wasn’t anything special but it was his favourite and he wore it religiously. 

Marianne froze in the process of wiping the ring off with some paper towel she had found in the storage room. It was a large silver skull ring, identical to the one king_of_kink had on in his videos. Marianne tried to blink away the vision, it was just a coincidence she reasoned; thousands of men had rings just like this one. It didn’t mean anything. 

“Here you go, good as new” Marianne said nervously, she stood up and turned to face Bog who held his hand out palm up.  

Marianne made eye-contact with him as she dropped the ring into his waiting hand.

“Thank you” Bog said, holding her eye-contact.

He slipped the ring onto his left forefinger and left the storage room to go sit behind the counter.

Marianne watched him go, a heavy feeling in her gut. Bog couldn’t be king_of_kink, he just couldn’t. The guy in the video had long hair she remembered, but people get their hair cut all the time she reasoned. She had never took note of the ring on Bog’s finger until today, it likely only stood out to her now because she had seen it in the video. 

Neither had she seen Bog’s tattoos before, but that begged the question why he would go out of his way to cover up all that lovely artwork. Most people with ink like that would be proud to show it off.  

“Now deary,” cooed Griselda, “we have to discuss the upcoming Meadow City Sex Show.”

“The what?” Marianne asked, turning her head back to the older woman, interest piqued. 

Griselda handed her a flyer, ‘5th annual Meadow City Everything to do with Sex Show’ it read. It posted three dates for a weekend in June as it’s time. 

“I have a booth at the show every year,” Griselda explained, “I sell everything tax free and sometimes will do deals with the customers there. Everyone who works at the store takes a few shifts at the booth, if you want to.”

Marianne had paled a bit, but was slowly warming to the idea. 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that” Marianne said, thinking it over.

“What else goes on at these events?” she asked, now good and curious.


End file.
